Sly Cooper Thieves in Time Epilogue: Investigations
by HiddenTreasure13
Summary: (Spoilers to Sly Cooper Thieves in Time.) Weeks have passed since the battle between Sly and Le Paradox. During one of her nightly investigations of the crash-site Carmelita finds her mind wandering and her true emotions trickling through. Quick one-shot. Sly/Carmelita paring.


_Author's note: Hello everyone! This is my first addition to the vast collection of fan fiction. I absolutely love the Sly Cooper series. I felt that the ending of the 4__th__ game left the entire fandom hanging on a cliffhanger, needing to know what happens next. I personally love the Sly/Carmelita relationship and I found myself desiring closure between them throughout the entire game. With all that being said, I took the scene that occurs during the epilogue on the 4__th__ game when Carmelita is conducting her own investigation of the crash. This is my personal take on the scene in her POV. _

_I do not own any characters or plot details; the credit goes to Sanzaru Games and Sucker Punch. Please read and respond! Enjoy! _

* * *

I stepped into the borrowed Police Boat. I turned the key and the motor roared to life. This had become my nightly routine. Every night was the same thing. I would make my way to the crash site to look for clues…_anything._ The officers back at Interpol understood the necessity of a private investigation. Too many officers at the scene would disrupt the evidence. I sped through the water to my destination taking advantage of the silence. The only sounds that echoed through the air were the rumble of the motor and the bow of the boat tearing through the waves. This alone time allowed me to reflect on the day. I could finally put away the mask I wore daily and focus on what was important. As I grew closer to the crime scene I brought the boat to a stop.

The boat rose and fell with the tide. It creaked with every wave that mindlessly washed against it. The night was clear; I could see my surrounding through the light of the moon. I habitually took out my flashlight and shone it on the wreckage in front of me. The metal from the crash still lay in the ocean. Bits were beginning to rust. Weeks have passed and we still have not heard anything from _him_. I half expected him to show up, like he always did. He would jump down from some nearby building and paraglide over to the boat. He would startle the police-woman in me and cause me to reach for my shock-pistol. He'd then laugh and make some cocky remark about missing me. I shook away the thoughts. I sighed, feeling the knot in my stomach that threated to make the tears fall.

I reached into my jacket pocket and pulled out his photo. I found this photo when the memories of the crash were still raw in my brain. It was just lying atop the wreckage, taunting every fiber of my being. The edges of the photo were yellowing and slightly torn from the crash. I remember watching him cautiously glance at it in our travels. It was as if he thought he could do so without anyone noticing. He was always sneaking even when he didn't have to. He was so aggravating. My hands trembled as the memories began to flood my conscious. How dare he try to fight! He could have easily won if we had worked together…as a team! _Equipo_? Was I now a part of this band of misfits? _Dios_, this wouldn't have happened if he just continued to fake amnesia. We could have stayed together. _Estábamos tan felices_.Our personalities meshed together like two puzzle pieces…from two different puzzles.

There was no use wishing it hadn't happened because I couldn't change the past. I was thrown into this nightmare and there was nothing I could do but face the future. I shouldn't have blurred the lines between business and pleasure. Falling for a criminal was something someone in my line of work just didn't do. Yet…I did. _No puedo cambiar el pasado. _ I sighed, briefly releasing the anger that was smoldering inside. _"I'll find you ringtail." _That was a promise. I wasn't sure what would happen when I did. I wasn't sure if we would maintain our relationship…if we _could_ maintain it. But I would find him. I just had to. I needed to see him again. I needed to see that confident grin. I needed to hear those charming words. I needed to make sure he was safe. I owed him that much. The tears began to flow freely now. There was no use stopping them. I numbly clicked off the flashlight and placed it besides me. Grasping the photo in my trembling hands, I knelt down and let my emotions get the better of me.

* * *

_Translations:_

_Equipo: Team_

_Dios: God_

_Estábamos tan felices: we were so happy._

_No puedo cambiar el pasado: I can't change the past._

_I would love feedback! I hope you enjoyed it ~_

_-H.T._


End file.
